revolver_golden_gods_awardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Loudwire Music Awards 2017
The 2017 (1st) Loudwire Music Awards were held on October 24, 2017, at the Novo Theater in Los Angeles, California. Even though Loudwire had had online awards for years, this was their first live awards ceremony. Performers Presenters The following presented: *Chris Jericho, Steel Panther, and Eddie Money - present Best Guitarist Award *Chad Smith of Red Hot Chili Peppers - presented Humanitarian Award *Joey Kramer of Aerosmith - presented Best Drummer Award Awards 'Special Merit Awards' Courage Award *'Tony Iommi of Black Sabbath' Lemmy Lifetime Achievement Honor *'Rob Halford of Judas Priest' Humanitarian Award *'Sammy Hagar' 'General Awards' Best Guitarist *Tosin Abasi of Animals as Leaders *Synyster Gates & Zacky Vengeance of Avenged Sevenfold *Brent Hinds & Bill Kelliher of Mastodon *Dave Mustaine & Kiko Loureiro of Megadeth *Mark Tremonti of Alter Bridge *'Zakk Wylde of Ozzy Osbourne & Zakk Sabbath' Breakthough Band *Avatar *'Beartooth' *Bloodclot *Frank Carter & The Rattlesnakes *King Woman *Royal Thunder Best Bassist *Frank Bello of Anthrax *Derek Boyer of Suffocation *Rex Brown *Matt Freeman of Rancid *'Steve Harris of Iron Maiden' *Mike Kerr of Royal Blood Metal Song of the Year *"No Lives Matter" by Body Count *"Ashes of the Dawn" by DragonForce *"Amateur Sketch" by Municipal Waste *"Sentence Day" by Obituary *"I Saw the End" by Pallbearer *'"Executioner's Tax (Swing of the Axe)" by Power Trip' Hard Rock Song of the Year *"Run" by Foo Fighters *"Judas" by Fozzy *'"Alone" by I Prevail' *"Go to War" by Nothing More *"Unbreakable" by Of Mice & Men *"Monster" by Starset Best Live Band *Amon Amarth *Anthrax *Behemoth *The Dillinger Escape Plan *Frank Carter & The Rattlesnakes *'Iron Maiden' Best Vocalist *'Chester Bennington of Linkin Park' *Maria Brink of In This Moment *Bruce Dickinson of Iron Maiden *Myles Kennedy of Alter Bridge *MLNY Parsonz of Royal Thunder *Corey Taylor of Stone Sour Best Drummer *Charlie Benante of Anthrax *Brann Dailor of Mastodon *'Mario Duplantier of Gojira' *Tomas Haake of Meshuggah *Matt Greiner of August Burns Red *Vinnie Paul of Hellyeah Best New Artist *Black Map *Cover Your Tracks *Ded *Gone Is Gone *'Greta Van Fleet' *Zeal & Ardor Most Dedicated Fans *'Babymetal' *Blink-182 *Halestorm *I Prevail *Iron Maiden *Rammstein Hard Rock Artist of the Year *In This Moment *Korn *Papa Roach *The Pretty Reckless *Starset *'Stone Sour' Hard Rock Album of the Year *''In•Ter • A•Li•A from At the Drive-In *''The Boy Who Died Wolf from Highly Suspect *''Crooked Teeth'' from Papa Roach *''WICK'' from Royal Thunder *''Vessels'' from Starset *''Hydrograd'' from Stone Sour Metal Artist of the Year *'Avenged Sevenfold' *Body Count *Code Orange *Mastodon *Metallica *Power Trip Metal Album of the Year *''The Stage'' from Avenged Sevenfold *''Bloodlust'' from Body Count *''Forever'' from Code Orange *''Emperor of Sand'' from Mastodon *''Hardwired... To Self-Destruct'' from Metallica *''Nightmare Logic'' from Power Trip Artists with Multiple Nominations The following artists have received multiple nominations: *Four: Iron Maiden, Mastodon *Three: Anthrax, Avenged Sevenfold, Body Count, Power Trip, Royal Thunder, Starset, Stone Sour *Two: Alter Bridge, Code Orange, Frank Carter & The Rattlesnakes, In This Moment, I Prevail, Metallica, Papa Roach The following artists have received multiple awards: *Two: Avenged Sevenfold, Iron Maiden, Stone Sour Category:Award Shows